


喃喃

by huluntunzao



Category: oo - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huluntunzao/pseuds/huluntunzao





	1. 01

最近总是正事无暇顾及，却肆无忌惮的去想要纾解自己的欲望。不知是自己深陷泥潭，还是没有认清眼前现实世界的残酷。我好像沉沦在了一些人设定的一些情节中，而阅览那些情节就好像是饮酒，解了我的渴，却也让我像醉了一样不能控制自己。  
我终究是一个缺乏自控力的人啊…  
大概是从小时候开始，我的欲望就比别人来得更早，更强烈。所以现在想要解脱就越困难，深陷其中而不自知，想要脱离却已经做不到了。或许我本身并不想逃离呢？或许我就是喜欢这种接二连三的快乐，一波又一波的欲和瘾。


	2. 02

是我输了呗，那有什么办法啊，输了的人，可不就得认吗…  
不想我也都忘了，这么多年，服软的不一直都是我吗？狠不下来心的不也是我吗？  
我这种人，是不是就只能等着..  
人为刀俎，我为鱼肉，还是我乖乖躺在砧板上，亲手递过去的刀...  
甚至在你还没有动手的时候就开始自己往刀刃上撞。我心里其实期待着你可以拉住我的手，让我别伤害自己的。可看看我现在这一团烂泥，大概你也是无动于衷的，可能心里甚至还觉得有些好笑，默默的看着这个人自残，心里想着现下演的又是哪出戏，袖手旁观。我以为我把一切都说与你听，你就会明白我有多无助，有多需要你安慰，其实你根本没听明白我的意思，也或许是根本没有听，习惯性的充耳不闻罢了。  
是我想错了，是我期冀太多了。我以为我可以为了爱你没有自我，你就可以一样爱我。我想多了，想偏了，想美了。  
是我一开始的时候就爱你胜过爱我自己，现在再怎么想多爱我自己一些，都迟了..逃脱不掉了。  
你瞧，我连我死之后的路都给你规划好了。我不敢期盼你只爱我，那就多爱你自己一些，对自己好一些吧。  
要是让她知道了肯定说我犯贱了。  
你是爱我，也是更爱自己，总是不肯低头的。  
这样也好，活的快活自在，只是苦了被我这种人精神折磨。  
我不忍心看你为难，却总是让你更为难，也让自己更难堪。

相恨不如潮有信，相思始觉海非深。


	3. 依赖

今天我被点醒了，原来这么多天我的迷茫，原地打转都是因为我失去了自己精神殿堂的一根支柱，而与此同时另一根柱子也摇摇欲坠..  
听到那句话的瞬间我泪崩了，没有发出任何多余的声音，鼻子已经完全被堵死了，呼吸不顺畅也导致我没有办法发出听起来没有什么所谓的样子。全仰仗着我的后鼻音发出了一声听起来像哼又像嗯的一句简单的回应。  
那时候我没照镜子，但是我知道这一次的表情与以往每一次哭的时候的表情和感受都不一样。我知道自己做出了一个很悲伤的表情，一个我很少会做出的表情。  
是委屈，孤独，挣扎被戳破的那一瞬间的爆发和释然。  
我不明白为什么我对朋友很挑剔，对爱人很挑剔，甚至对家人也一样。  
现在我明白了，我对他们的情感太纯粹太浓烈，我就好像是那只未被驯服的小狐狸，害怕制造羁绊，害怕承担流泪的风险，但是一旦有人驯服了我，就不能轻易抛下我了。  
最诛心的是她明白，我之所以这样，是因为从小我就没有安全感。  
或者说些她不明白的，从小我身边就没有一个可以让我全心依赖的人，除了他。  
我时时生活在一个会被驱逐被抛弃的环境中，曾经以为可以依赖的人没有给过我多少安全感，甚至可以说我内心深处最大的不安都来源于他们。  
这段时间我迷茫的在找寻一个可以短暂依赖的人，就像一个双目失明的人在黑暗中寻找一丝光，一些若隐若现的光。  
人是不可靠的，情感的依赖和寄托最稳妥的，最不会辜负你的，是在你自己身上。  
明白这一点，我就可以跟着光，走出这片黑暗了。


	4. 麻木

今天照旧是向他汇报我日常的生活状态。我已经从痛苦里走出来很多了，至少已经远离了核心圈，开始步入麻痹区了。我对外界的事情很难提起兴趣，可能爱做的事情都局限在公寓里了。学习，画画，听剧，做饭，睡觉，自慰。对于外界的人，外界的事情我开始逐渐无动于衷，提不起一丝兴趣。渐渐变得可以做到说走就走，不再那么犹豫，虽然还是很犹豫。但是外界对我的影响和伤害在降低，无论是正向的还是负向的。但还是难以纾解自己的欲望，我向往的那种纯粹的快乐和思想高潮，始终没有收到回应，看来对方还需要我一点点调教。

“因为你缺一个陪你一起分享快乐的人”  
“你是因为对别人要求太高了才孤独”


End file.
